


Until Death Do Us Apart

by Morbidmuch



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lord Beckett makes an example out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Pirates of the Caribbean story, written right after At World's End came out.

**Until death do us apart**

 

The rain shattered on the teacups, the sheets of music had been blown away  by the wind and Elizabeth’s tears were concealed by the rain. She sat on the ground, her ruined bouquet of orchids clutched in her hands. Her long wavy honey-blonde hair was dark from the rain and hung in tests around her shoulders. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, they were set to be married, and now he wasn’t here. 

 

People stayed inside and closed their doors when they saw the British soldiers all over town, searching. They searched the town, and entered the blacksmith shop, lining up, waiting for orders. Will looked up, and his face fell when he saw the soldiers and a man, holding irons.

 

Back in the fort Elizabeth heard a noise, and looked over her shoulder.

 

“Will,” she whispered as she stood up, dropped her bouquet on the wet ground and ran over to Will, who had been arrested and was in the company of many soldiers. Wedding guests stood behind the soldiers, probably curious on why the Governor’s daughter’s fiancé was being arrested.   


“Will, why is this happening?” Elizabeth whispered and then embraced Will tightly, and he held on to her the best he could, since he was clasped in irons.   


“I don't know,” he looked at her and hoped that everything would be okay, he couldn’t lose her now. “You look beautiful.” 

 

She managed, despite of all the misery, to press out a small smile. “I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.” 

 

Will smiled and their lips met in a gentle kiss.   


Governor Swann entered, and tried with no success to get past the guards. He looked over from Will and Elizabeth, to the soldiers and raised his voice.   
  


“Make way, let me through. How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!” he was finally let through and the man who had been standing with his back against the crowd, turned around.   


“Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long.”  


“Cutler Beckett?!” The governor exclaimed, not believing his eyes. Cutler Beckett was a quite short and unimpressive-looking man, but the governor knew what power that man had, and was a bit frightened.   


“It's Lord now, actually,” Lord Beckett said with a sneer.   


“Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!” The Governor pointed at Will, who held on to Elizabeth tightly.  


“In fact I do. Mr. Mercer...a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner.” Mr. Mercer, a man possibly more cruel than the cruellest pirate that had ever set foot on earth, handed over a warrant to the governor, who read it.  


“This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!” he said unbelievingly and looked at Lord Beckett.   


“Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her.” Two soldiers grabbed Elizabeth’s arms and dragged her away from Will, and she fought to be free.   


“On what charges?” she exclaimed.   


“No!” Will said, trying to get free. He didn’t care if they hung him, if he was sent to rot in the arrest, as long as they didn’t take Elizabeth.   


“Ahh, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?” Lord Beckett looked around, holding the warrant up high in the air.   


“Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago.” Governor Swann said and Lord Beckett lowered his arm.   


“I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked,” Lord Beckett said and Will raised his voice.   


“Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered...”  


“We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with.” Elizabeth said and Lord Beckett gave her a mencaing look.   


“The charge...is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the...” Governor Swann read out loud from the warrant and then gasped.   


“For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow.” Lord Beckett said.   


“ _Captain,”_ Will and Elizabeth both said in unison.   


“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow,” Elizabeth spat out, wanting to strangle the short little man _so_ much.   


“Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might. Take them down to the arrest.” The soldiers led them down to the arrest, and Governor Swann looked at Lord Beckett.

 

“You will not get away with this Lord Beckett, my name stands high with the king, and he’ll never allow this.” 

 

Lord  Beckett turned around and looked out over Port Royal and the rain that didn’t seem to stop falling down. “I have spoken to the king personally, Governor Swann, and he supports me on all matters.” 

 

The governor looked unbelievingly at Beckett, who left.

 

\--

 

“When we get out of here I’m gonna take you from this place, to a place where neither Lord Beckett nor anyone else can harm us,” Will said as he caressed Elizabeth’s face. They were sitting in the arrest, in the cells next to each others. Elizabeth’s hand caressed Will’s mouth and jaw line through the bars, and she could no longer bite back the tears. “Sch, darling, don’t cry, we’ll get out of here soon, I promise” He dried of the tears and she moved even closer to him, needing him as near her as possible.

 

“They’re not gonna let us go. They’re gonna hang us,” she sobbed and Will cursed Lord Beckett for this. For arresting them, and on their wedding day. The only thing he regretted was that he had not had the opportunity to marry Elizabeth, and claim her as his. 

 

“Your father will get us out of here, I promise. I love you, and I’m not letting you go.” 

 

She looked up at him, his earnest brown eyes saying all the things he  couldn’t. “Oh Will, I love you too, I always will,” She exclaimed and they met in a kiss. Right at that moment Lord Beckett entered, and interrupted. They broke apart at the sound of his voice and Elizabeth gasped.

 

“Oh how precious, the lovers last moment together before they face the gallows.” 

 

Will stood up and walked over to the front of the cell, so that the only thing separating him and  Lord Beckett was the bars. “We will get out of here, and then we’ll leave and never come back.” Lord Beckett just looked at Will, and turned to the guards.

 

“Mr. Mullroy, Mr. Murtogg, will you be so kind to prepare Ms. Swann and Mr. Turner for the gallows.” The two soldiers saluted and Lord Beckett left. As soon as Mullroy and Murtogg opened the cell doors, Will and Elizabeth were in each others arms, claiming their undying love for each other. They were pulled apart, both clasped in irons and led outside, where they noticed that it had stopped raining and the sun had started to come out. 

 

A large crowd including at least 100 soldiers, Lord Beckett, Governor Swann and a whole bunch of ordinary people was there to see the governor’s beautiful daughter and her fiancé face the gallows. Lord Beckett watched them from the comfort of his chair, and he watched as the most beautiful woman he’d seen walked the steps up to the gallows. Even in a time like this her head was held up high, and she walked with dignity and grace.

 

“It is a shame to see such a beauty go to waste,” he said to Governor Swann, who had been forced to sit next to Lord Beckett, and witness his daughter’s hanging. He glared at Lord Beckett.

 

“I wish to tell you Lord Beckett, that neither you nor the king will be forgiven by me for this.”

 

Elizabeth walked up the steps to the gallows behind the man she loved, her head held up high, her pride being one thing they couldn’t take. She wouldn’t believe that this was happening. At this moment she should be attending her wedding, but now instead, she’d be killed. She hated Lord Beckett, for destroying her wedding, for robbing her on her wedding night, and for getting her and Will killed.

 

Will walked ahead of Elizabeth, and it was better that way, so that she wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to fall down his face. It seemed like only yesterday he proposed to her, and now they weren’t gonna have a chance to go through with the wedding, nor start on a new life together.

 

When they had been led into place,  Elizabeth was being held in place by a guardsman as the noose was placed around her slender neck. The same was done to Will, and then the Official started to read from a proclamation.

 

“Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, you have been charged with conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death...”

 

“Will?” Elizabeth whispered, tears running down her face. Will turned his head to look at her, and she managed to press out a small smile. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Will whispered and blinked away the tears in his eyes. 

 

“For this crime both of you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls.” The drums started to sound and Elizabeth pressed her eyes shut tightly, while Will kept his open, now they had tears falling from them. 

 

The drums stopped, and the former blacksmith turned pirate and his fiancée fell down, until the noose caught them, and pressed the life out of them. Elizabeth’s eyes started to tear up more with the pressure on her neck, and she wiggled, trying to ease the pressure. Will didn’t do anything, he only closed his eyes and tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth.

 

Governor Swann gasped, and put a hand over his mouth, tears falling from his eyes. As the life passed out of the lovers bodies, clouds started to roam the sky, and the wind came on stronger.

 

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the fort wall, and witnessed as two of his friends fell victim of the noose, all of this because of him. He had sailed into Port Royal to attend their wedding, and instead, he attended their death. With his right hand he removed his hat and held it over his heart, as a salute to the young man and fiery woman who had slowly crept into his heart, and stayed there.

 

“Everything comin’ next is for you mate, it’s all for you,” he whispered, a lonely tear falling from his eye. 

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
